A differential in a final drive axle of a motor vehicle divides engine torque between axle shafts of the vehicle while permitting the shafts to rotate independently of each other. Typically, a case of the differential is rotatably supported on an axle housing with a ring gear on the case meshing with a hypoid pinion on the housing. Torque is transferred from the ring gear to the case through a plurality of bolts which attach the ring gear to a flange on the case. A differential according to this invention features an attachment between the ring gear and the case which affords improvements in manufacturability, assembly, and raw material usage relative to the aforesaid bolt-type attachment.